Bush Walking, Didgeridoos/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others.) We're the Wiggles. (himself.) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And right now it's time for "Lights"... Murray: "Camera"... Anthony: "Action"... Jeff: "Wiggles!" Greg: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)) Greg: Alright, everybody, let's all get ready to point our fingers and we'll do the twist. Here we go. (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg. Greg: (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: We're all doing the twist. Wiggles: (singing) Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? what's next? Greg: (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Oh boy, that's hard. Greg: (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Shaky, shaky. Wiggles: (singing) Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Anthony: What's next, Greg? What's next? Greg: (singing) Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Jeff: Pointy, pointy, pointy. Greg: (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: I'm doing the twist really fast, Greg Wiggles: (singing) Now we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg, while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy and friends at the bush.) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song:Anthony's Workshop A scene where Joseph is gonna see happened at his workshop in the arts and crafts room while Anthony puts on an apron when The Wiggly Friends are painting or making something) Joseph: Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hi, everyone, welcome to Anthony's workshop Make yourself at home and don't forget you might need and apron Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Come on, everybody, let's make something Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) Where everybody is ha-a-ppy Anthony: I hope so Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee Greg: (singing) You can make anything that you want to A collage or a montage, too You can try a painting Anthony: You'll need an apron too Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee Anthony: Now what would you like to do today? Oh, okay, yep, we can do that We can do that too Ha ha, we can do anything in Anthony's workshop Come on, everyone. Greg: (singing) You can do things with water With feathers With sand an clay as well You can try a mosaic Anthony: You might need an apron too Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hi, everyone, let's make something Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) Where everybody is ha-a-ppy Anthony: Whoo-whee! Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (Shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh well, that's all we've got time for today. I've had a wonderful time, but I'll see you soon. 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a purple background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002